sasunaru ipod challenge
by Princess Sam-I-Am
Summary: sasunaru ipod challenge: 10 songs picked at random


SasuNaru I pod Challenge.

The top 10 songs i have put on random.

_**1)World War III- Jonas Brother**_

I walked into my lover's bedroom and mine and Naruto was visibly upset.

What did I do now!

I didn't do nothing.

And that's the problem.

"Whats wrong Naruto?"

He was sitting on our bed with that cute pout on his face that I just wanted to kiss away.

"Your always being mean to me, Sasuke. You never treat me right. Ever! Even when we out with our friends!"  
He starting to screaming agen tonight.. Oh man. I hate when he gets like this.

Shikamaru right, this's a drag.

"You're going to wake the neighbours, Dobe."

I rub my finger on the brige of my nose. I'm getting a head ace.

"SEE! I'm not a dobe, TEME!"  
Now he out for blood. Jeez, give me a break! So touchy.

I didn't want no confrontation but knowing him that's what I've got now. I grabbed his shoulders and made him look at me.

"Will you just chill out baby? I don't want to fight with you tonight so can we go to bed?"

You see every battle we've fought just made us look like fools. We love each other but he's ALWAYS BITCHING!

"No."

Stubborn.

"Naruto, you can't have World War III if there's only one side fighting."

"Whatever. You're such a smart ass.

"And you know what, every time you fight me it doesn't drive me to fight you back! I love you to much, damn it! So shut up and go to bed."

* * *

_**2)Hate That I Love You-Rihanna ft. Ne-yo**_

I can't stand him.

He the biggest ass of an ice princess bastard but…  
Must everything he do make me wanna smile?

Like when we were training and I fell on my back hard and he helped me up.  
When he do things like that…

I like him for a while.  
No...

I can't.  
But he won't let me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once when I was upset he kissed my lips.  
All of a sudden I forgot that I was upset. I fogot about my brother, the fan girls _**everything,**_  
Can't really remember what Dobe did after that.  
But I hate it.

I think?  
He know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at him for too long  
That's wrong…

Right?

I hate it.  
He know exactly how to touch me so that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more.

Bastard.

What a cheap way to win fight but some how in the end I said "I despise that I adore you!"

But all he said was…

"Yeah?"

I hate how much I love you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dobe is the only one that makes me laugh.  
Sad really.

"I...Love you beyond a reason."

"Haha, Why?"

"_Why!"_

"That just ain't right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate that I love you".

"I hate that I love you too."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**3)Pressure-Paramore**_

Tell me where our time went?

I wasted on fear.

I love Sasuke.  
I _**love**_Sasuke.

_**I love Sasuke. **_

I have been, now, and will be in love Sasuke.

I just couldn't tell him that.

That's why I'm laying awake tonight feeling empty.

I lost all hope under this pressure of being perfect when…

He already is.

But I'm better off with out him…

Right?

I can feel the pressure of his hate for me.

Well, sleep getting closer now or Sai will be mad at me for 'keeping him up'

But…  
He better off without me…

Right?

* * *

**_4)The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls_**

Naruto was leaning on Neji's car outside Sasuke house as he called his crush and best friend.

"Teme! are you ready to go or what?"

_"Yeah Dobe just let me get my shit."_

"Well hurry up!"

_"Hn"_

After he hung up Naruto walked up to Kiba and took a drink of whatever was in the bottle that he held in a platic bag.

"Let forget yesterday man," Kiba said half drunk.

"Ok. whatever man."

"I don't care! I'm free! summer starts tomorrow! One more night, man!"

As Sasukeran outside in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, they jumped into the beat up car and just started to drive around.

What the hell, it's the last summer before they become Seniors.

"To night will change our lives dudes!" Kiba yell

Naruto, Kiba and Lee yelled at the top of thier lungs.

"LOOK!" Sakura yell from the front seat.

"PARTY," everyone yelled.

After a few hours and a even more drinks Naruto started 2 cuddle closer to sasuke as he put his arm around him.

Sasuke whispered into his ear, "It's so good to be by your side."

"Sasuke-"

_**"COPS!"**_

"Dobe, let get out of here."

"What 'bout me beer!"

"Just throw it away! We got to go!"

the two ran out side and keep running till they reach a park. they could still hear the foot steps of the cops.

"Naruto. I'm going to kiss you"

_"What! _The cops will see!"

"That's the point. They don't know us any way."

And after he said that Sasuke quickly put his lips to Naruto.

A sweet kiss turned heated in a few minutes.

"LOOK! Over there!" one yelled.

"Oh, it's just a bunch a teens kissing. lets get out here."

"But-"

The first cop shut up as the older one walk back to the home of the party.

When Sasuke knew they were gone he pulled from Naruto and whispered over his lips, "Run."

And the two did. Hand and hand they made the great escape of the summer.

* * *

**_5)I want to know you: Miley Cyrus & David Achuleta_**

Naruto couldn't help but stare, _HARD_, at sasuke.

He just asked him out!

Stading outside Naruto's door was Sasuke with hand behind his back.

Naruto being the type off guy to say whats on his mind all he do was ask,"FORREAL!"

"Yes, Dobe."

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"I really like you Sasuke but if this a joke I'll-"

"Nauto, I understand but this isn't a joke."

Nauro stared at the mark above Sasukeeye, he got it last July when some guy tried to mess with Sakura.

Those two are like brother and sister.

"But what about What's-Her-Face? Ain't you two dating?"

Sasuke raired the marked eye's eyebrow.

"Karin. and I'm not dating her."

"But Valintine Day is tomarow!"

"So? Thats a lame holiday."

"But-"

"Naruto, this may seem silly but i have something for you."

And out from behind his back was one rose.

A very, VERY VERY pretty rose.

"But sasuke you barly know me!"

"But i WANT to know you because..."

Naruto leandin to hear what Sasuke was saying and he made the best of the siuation.

He kissed Naruto. After a while Naruto gave up and enjoyed the kiss but by the inching second things got to get heated till Sasuke pulled away.

"Corect me if i'm wrong but didn't you just kiss me back?"

"Yes? But I want to know you more before we do that one more time."

"Why?"

"Well, I want to think back someday down the road and say, 'I thought so'!"

"What for?"

"That you be the best guy to try and grow old with."

* * *

**_6)Breakeven- The Script_**

When I was with him I felt alive but now I'm barely breathing.

I've beenpraying to god-if he even real.

That I could give up my time for his freedom.

His love.

The best days I had were when we was fighting because he had his eyes on me.

Only me.

for a moment, anyway.

But he has _SAI _now.

That's why I'm wide awake and they're having no trouble sleeping.

A heart don't break even, huh?

What I'm to do when the best part of me was _HIM._

What am i going to say to him tomorrow at school.

They say bad happen for a reason.

How could he move on when I'm still grieving?

Ifeel like I'm falling to pieces.

He got Sai's heart and my heart wanting him but none the pain.

And all his things are here. why did he only take a suitcase?

And how come i only got the blame for the fights?

I don't understand!

but I'm still alive right?

GOD HELP ME!

What am I to do?

A heart really don't break even, do it Dobe?

* * *

**_7)Innocence- Avril Lavigne_**

Looking back, everything was OK, maybe great.

Naruto slow down to take in the look of Kohana.

and he was amazed how little and how much things changed.

and he wouldn't change a thing about it.

"This moment is perfect, ain't Teme?"

_"Plese don't go!"_

_"Die Demon!"_

Naruto shooed the memories. Sasuke was back now so everything is better now.

"Yeah."

"Lets do something! i dont want this moment to pass without something to rememberit with," Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke with his hands intertwined behind his head, "I found this awsome place while you were... while you were gone. Lets go!"

when the reach a clearing with a beautiful, clear pond Sasuke stared in awe.

"This is the one place that I have where I would think 'bout you and not want to cry." Naruot said.

Sasuke came upbehind him and hugged him hard.

"Is this real?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so Dobe, I don't want find out i was dreaming and hugged a tree."

Both boys softly laughed.

"I'm so happy here. i wouldn't change a thing about this innocence here. i hope it won't go away."

"I feel like I'm dreaming. Why is that Teme?"

"It's because your happy Dobe."

"It's so beautiful... i want to cry!"

"Then don't you let it pass you bye."

* * *

**_8)Daddy's little girl-Jesse McCartney_**

Sasuke turned 18 week ago and he wanted to learn everything he didn't about the real world.

He did.

"W_hat is it those girl care so much about you teme?"_

_"You want to find Dobe?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Then go ahead. Try."_

Naruto kissed Sasuke hard on the mouth...

And he like it.

Naruto got him wobbly in the legs and it stayed till he got home.

"Damn it brother! you pissing me off. Sit down! you been like this all week," Itashi yelled

_"I think your ready baby"_

Sasuke went by the book but when he was with Naruto and he called him his baby, it was a different ball game. When he drove him away that night to the club he couldn't help but want to dance with him.

Naruto brought out a beast in him and he wouldn't let it die now.

_"Move your body baby. Let me see you work it_," Sasuke whispered in Naruto ear and watched him shiver.

With Nauto back to Sasuke's front they danced Sasuke 18th Birthday night away.

Now Daddy's little _"girl" _was his baby.

* * *

**_9) According to you- Orianthi_**

"But Naru-kun, Why? Why _SASUKE_ over _ME_?"

"Well Sakura-**_SAN_**, according to you I'm stupid, useless and can't do anything right. I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I can't show up on time even if it would save my life. the list goes on and on!" Naruto yelled!

"But why **_SASUKE!_**"

"According to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. And according to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything with him is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it. He's into me for everything I'm not according to you!"

"Humf. According to you I'm boring,  
I'm moody, you can't take me any place. I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the dude with the worst attention span;  
you're the only person who puts up with it. Well... According to you."

"But i love you!"

"I need to feel appreciated Sakura! Like I'm not hated. Why can't you see me through his eyes?"

" Because you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right!"

"But according to _**him **_I'm beautiful, incredible, and he can't get me out of his head. According to Sasuke I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_10)One less lonley Girl-Justin Bieber_**

I was reading an ad in the paper for a bachelor who wanted a lover. It was cute... if you liked things like that.

_"How many I told you's and start overs and shoulders have you cried on before?"_  
"More to count." I thought.

_"How many promises broken?"_

" To many"

_"How many tears you let hit the floor?"_  
"Unknown"

_"How many bags you packed just to take 'em back?"_

"More and more every day."

_"If you let me inside of your world, t__here'd be one less lonely lover."_

"Oh no!" a voice behind me yelled as his dog dragged him to me.  
i saw so many pretty faces before I saw him. but none like _his._

"Watch it Dobe!"

"Sorry man but no need to be pissy!"

_I'm gonna put you first. I'll show you what your worth only if you let me inside your world._

"Hn."

"Why you- TEME!"

_"If Christmas wasn't merry and not one 14th of February __spent with you"_

"Names not Teme, it's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's better. its nice to meet you Sasuke-Teme. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

_"And you had to many dinner date he didn't even touch his food?"_

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Uzumaki."

"I swear i know that name from somewhere," i thought.

"Oh chill Teme, we live in the same building!"

_"How many torn photographs saw you taping back"_  
"Oh?" i said.

"Yeah. to tell the truth, i live across the hall in 7D. You live in 6D," He said with a finger pointed at me.

_"Tell me that you can't see this as an open door?!"_

"I remember now, you have the pink haired friend who flirts with me everytime I'm on the elevator."

"Yep. That's Sakura!"

_"I can fix up your broken heart_  
_"_This may seem odd but will go out to dinner with me? Like a date?"

"Wow. Sure Sasuke-Teme."

_"I can give you a brand new start"_

"Is that the Kohana Times?" He asked.

His beautiful blue eyes stayed on me.

"Yes, why?"

He just laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked into the building.

"No reason."

_"I can make you believe,_  
_I just wanna set you free to fall and y__ou'll free to fall for __me!  
__I'll take you and leave this world_  
_With one less lonely lover._

_Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki- _

_PS: I NEVER go back on my word. Believe it!"_


End file.
